


untitled

by wildwordwomyn



Series: 2nd annual femslash kinkmeme 2010 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous post from the Second Annual Femslash KinkMeme (2010) at livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 2010-05-31 04:03 am (UTC)
> 
> From: (Anonymous)
> 
> Criminal Minds/(Any): Emily Prentiss/Any, leather

It was supposed to be an assignment. An undercover operation. But when J.J. walked out wearing the red leather corset and skirt, and those black leather thigh-high boots that just...Her mouth immediately began to water. Emily apparently had a hidden leather kink. And J.J. was a friend. A friend who happened to look really damn good in that outfit. Good enough to lick-

Okay, so the kink was worse than she thought.

"Well?" J.J. asked. "Can I pull it off?"

Emily nodded and smiled weakly, not daring to speak.

"Then let's go catch the bad guy killing those poor dominatrixes..." She winked and came closer to hook the leash to her collar.

That was when she noticed how red the lipstick was that J.J. had on to complete the look. She had a feeling playing the part of the blond's submissive was going to be easy. Way too easy...


End file.
